Tsubasa Middle School
by Vicious Piggy
Summary: The gangs in middle school.... okay, pairing for this chapter, just humor, drama, and what ever else i decide to put in it. I NO WER U LIV, SO REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tsubasa!

**Tsubasa Middle School**

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was Morning; Syaoran was finishing getting ready for school. _It's the first day of middle school!! _He thought, while fixing his tie. "Bye Mokona!!" Mokona was his pet rabbit his dad got for him when he was 8.

**MEANWHILE**

Syaoran's childhood friend, Sakura, was also finishing getting ready for school. She was fixing her hair, putting two little pigtails." How do I look Kero?" Kero was Sakura's pet cat. She had him for since she was 10. She and Syaoran were 13.

Sakura waited for Syaoran for about 5 minutes, he arrived, and then they started to walk to school. Sakura secretly liked Syaoran, though he was unaware of it she had told their friend, Fai. Fai seemed like the most trustworthy, unlike their other friend, Kurogane.

"Umm, Syaoran?" Sakura said about 10 blocks from their school. "Yes, Princess?" Syaoran said back with a gentle smile. ("Princess" is a nickname Syaoran gave her when they would play "Princes & Princesses" when they were 5) "I, uh, you…" her words drifted off. _Why can't I tell him?_

Just as she was ready to tell him Fai popped up out from behind them. "What's up?!" _Darn! _She thought. "Nothing, just walking to school." Syaoran replied. "Hey, Kuro-doggy You're gonna be late!!!" Fai shouted across the block

"Stop with those weird names!!!!" Kurogane shouted. Syaoran gave a small giggle. _You can do this, just tell him!_ Sakura told herself. "Um, Syaoran?" "Yes, princess?" He repeated a second time. "I lo-" She was cut off by a yell.

It was their friend, Ryu-o. He had been hit in the head with a basketball. "Hey!" Shouted Syaoran, running to go help Ryu-o. The bully was non-other than Kyle Rondart( if you ask me, its more like kile retard. teehee, OH sorry to the people withthat defect!**(1)**). He thought he was better then everyone, cause he new how to be a doctor.

"What are you gonna do about it, brat?" Kyle taunted at Syaoran. "Well, who's the real brat?" Syaoran taunted back. Kyle looked like he was ready to beat them with bats. "Watch you back!" Kyle said, walking away. "You okay, Ryu-o?" Syaoran said immediately. "Yeah. I told to stop being so polite!" Ryu-o said with a smirk. Syaoran smiled back.

"Were gonna be late!" Sakura yelled. "Let's go!" Ryu-o and Syaoran said together. They all ran as fast as they could to the school building. Then to their lockers to load their stuff.

**LATER DURIN THE CLASSES**

They had all put their stuff away; thankfully all their classes were the same, including Ryu-o and their friend, Tomoyo. Tomoyo was one of Sakura's friends, who eventually grew on everyone else.

"We have Math first," Syaoran read to himself, unaware that Sakura was staring at him. Math was his best subject. Later in the classroom their teacher, Ms. Yuko, told the whole class that she would assign partners for everyone.

"Fai and Kurogane, Ryu-o and Syaoran, Masayoshi and Primera-" She went on, until she said, "Oh, there's an odd number of kids in here. So, Sakura, you'll have to go with Syaoran and Ryu-o!" Ms. Yuko Said. Sakura blushed.

They were now in home ec. Class. Fai was especially good at cooking. Kurogane was drifting off, until their teacher, Mr. Seishiro told him, "Since it's the first day, I'll let it go, but please pay attention, he then glared at Syaoran.

**AFTER CLASS**

"What was that all about?" Ryu-o asked Syaoran after class while they were going to their lockers. "Not sure." Syaoran said looking down, then dailing his locker combination. "Well whatever, lets get our things and go to class!" Ryu-o said. The next 2 classes went by.

**LUNCH**

"Man, that last class was tough!!" Ryu-o Shouted. "Yup," Syaoran said grabbing his lunch bag. "Hey, can we eat with you?" Sakura asked Syaoran, knowing if she asked Ryu-o, he'd say no. "Sure," He said with a smile. "What about us?" Fai said coming towards them, Kurogane following. "Fine," He did the same. They all sat down in the lunchroom.

Syaoran had a ham sandwich with pickles, an orange juice pack, an apple, and a chocolate pudding. Sakura had a veggie sandwich, a grape juice pack, an orange, and a vanilla pudding. Fai had a bologna (Bi-lo-nee) sandwich, water, a peach, and a pistachio pudding. Kurogane had a meatball sub, a Kool-Aid, a pear, and a raspberry yogurt. Ryu-o had a cheeseburger, a coke, a banana, and a candy bar. And Tomoyo had a salad, a flavored water (Peach), a bag of strawberries, and an all-natural lime yogurt.

"Hey, Syaoran, I'll Trade you my chocolate bar, for your apple!" Ryu-o said. "Deal!" Syaoran said. "I'll trade you my yogurt for your pudding!" Tomoyo said to Sakura. "Aright!" Sakura said. "Hey, Kurgs, I'll trade you my peach for your yogurt!" Fai said smiling, as usual. "'Kay" Kurogane said, uncaring. They all ate their meals, but were interrupted by Kyle. "I'm not finished with you, 'Brat!'" But before he could do anything, their principle, Ms. Ashura passed by and heard everything. "Oh, you're not?" she said sarcastically. "This isn't over." He whispered to Syaoran and Ryu-o. They just ignored is and continued eating, they smiled at each other. "Wow, you two are pretty brave, if you're not scared of Kyle. He's been mean to any one who would interfere. Good luck!" a passing 8th grader said. "Wait!" Ryu-o shouted. "Yes?" They replied. "How long?" He asked. "Four years" Syaoran and Ryu-o stayed quiet for a short while. But they know what to do if any thing happened, they were both trained for karate, kung fu, and a little bit of ninja practice, they also grew up together.

"Were in this together right?" Ryu-o asked Syaoran. "Definitely!" Syaoran said with a big smile. They all started talking about what had done over the summer. Tomoyo went skiing wit her cousin; Fai won the national cake contest; Kurogane went mountain climbing; Sakura visited her grandma in Colorado; Ryu-o won a race; and Syaoran won a martial arts tournament.

"Hey, after school do you _guys_ wanna go skating?" Ryu-o asked "Sure!" Tomoyo and Sakura replied. "I latterly meant '_Guys_,' not girls," Ryu-o said with a smirk. "Ryu-o, stop teasing! Of coarse you can come." Syaoran said. "We'll come too! Right Kurgi-woof?!" Fai blurted out. "Will you quit it with the annoying names?!" Kurogane scolded.

**Outside the school**

It was finally after school; "I'm Going to Phone home, be right back!" Syaoran said walking toward the phone. "Hurry, We're all ready!" Ryu-o shouted. "Right!" Syaoran shouted back. _I __have__ to tell Syaoran that I love him!_ Sakura thought to herself. _I'll tell him when he comes back!_ She thought confidently. Moments later. "Alright! Let's go!" Syaoran said. As they were walking to the skating rink, Sakura stopped, and then grabbed Syaoran's shoulder, forcing him to stop. "Umm, S-Syaoran?" Sakura said, just loud enough for him to hear. "Yes, princess?" He responded. "I LO-" Sakura was cut off again, this time, by Ryu-o calling for Syaoran. "Princess, I'll be right back" He said not another word, and then ran off.

Sakura, Heartbroken, but extremely happy, walked on.

She knew he would jump when called. She came over the heartbroken-ness in a short time. When she finally caught up she saw Ryu-o, on the ground, Syaoran trying his best to defend him. Kurogane and Fai Were already waiting for them in the skating rink. Kyle was attacking Syaoran and Ryu-o. _Why isn't Syaoran fighting back?_ Sakura thought. Then she noticed, Ryu-o was gripping Syaoran's leg. Syaoran couldn't move. "Let his leg go!" Sakura shouted. Kyle saw her, "So, your girlfriend has to defend you?" Kyle teased. He was running at her. Syaoran finally broke free from Ryu-o's grip. He got in the middle of Sakura and Kyle. Before he could do anything, Kyle gave up and backed down.

"Thanks, buddy!" Ryu-o said to Syaoran. "Th-thank you, Syaoran," Sakura said quietly. Fai came out clapping. "Well done, Syaoran! Wouldn't you say, Kurgi?" He said helping up Ryu-o. "Yup," Kurogane said with a smile. "Are you okay, Ryu-o?" Syaoran asked. "I'm fine. Quit being so polite!!" Ryu-o said smiling. They all went in the skating rink.

"You think he'll ever give up?" Syaoran asked Ryu-o. "Hope so, if not we should keep our guard up." Ryu-o answered. "While you're talking, I'll go buy some pizza!" Fai said. "What kind do you want?" Fai asked before he left. Everyone answered 'Cheese!' "Hey, I'll help you with Kyle," Kurogane said. "Really?" Ryu-o said. "Sure, can't have my friends hurt," Kurogane said. "Thank you," Syaoran said. "Well that was extremely kind of you!" Tomoyo said. "Don't say that so loud!!!" Kurogane said, blushing as red as a tomato.

Fai had returned with the pizza. They all ate, then preceded to the skating circle. _This is the perfect place to tell him!!_ Sakura thought. "She stopped Syaoran, then said, "Syaoran, I like you!" Syaoran stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then said, "I like you too!" All their friends were starring at them. "Well it's about time!" Fai and Ryu-o said together. "You told him?" Syaoran and Sakura asked each other at the same time. "Yup! We know the whole time!" Fai and Ryu-o said with devilish smiles.

**LATER**

"I'm back!" Syaoran said to his dad. "How was the skating rink?" His dad asked. Syaoran blushed. "Well, I, uh." He didn't know how to tell him. "What's wrong?" his dad asked, seeing that his face was red. "Sakura told me se liked me," he said in a small voice. "About time!" his dad yelled. "You knew?!?!" Syaoran said in shock. "She told me some time ago. I thought you'd never figure it out!" He replied. "So what did you say to her?" He asked. "Well, I said that I liked her too." Syaoran was getting redder with every minute. His dad noticed this and said, "Go ahead and rest in your room, you look a little tired. I'll finish dinner," So that's what he did.

"Hey, Mokona," He said to his pet rabbit. "Yes?" Mokona answered. "EHH?!?!! YOU TALK?!?!" Syaoran said in shock. "Yup!" Mokona replied. "But I've had you for 5 years and you never said a word!" Mokona laughed. "Well, at least not when you, or your dad were around. Plus, you never looked so troubled." Mokona said with a sad look.

"Am I dreaming?" Syaoran asked, while letting Mokona out of her cadge. "Nope!" she said, jumping, then biting his hand. "Ouch! Why did you do that?!!?" Syaoran shouted. "To show you're **NOT** dreaming!" Mokona said, jumping onto the bed. "Syaoran, are you okay?" Syaoran's dad shouted from the kitchen. _Oh no! If he hears Mokona, I'll be in big trouble!_ "Y-yeah, I'm fine! I just fell!"

"Hey, Syaoran?" Mokona asked. "Yes?" "I'm sick and tired of carrots!!!" Mokona shouted loudly. "Syaoran, who was that?" His dad asked. _Oh no! What should I do? I know!_ He quickly turned on the T.V., then scrambled onto his bed, just in time when his dad walked in. "I'm just watching T.V.!!" he said, while his heart was pounding. "Alright," his dad said, shutting the door.

**MEANWHILE**

Sakura also arrived home. Instead of talking to her mom, she went directly to her room. "Hey, Kero," She said, while putting her nap-sack in her closet. "What's up, Sakura?!" (Also, like Syaoran she said,) "EHH?!?!! YOU TALK?!?!" "Yeah, just when I'm alone, though," Sakura, once again said the same thing a Syaoran, "Am I dreaming?" While picking up Kero. "Nope!" Kero said, jumping and tackling her. "Ouch!!" She yelled. "You okay squirt?!" Her older brother, Toya shouted. "Y-yeah, I'm fine!"

Syaoran called Sakura, then asked if she could come over. "Can I bring my cat?" She asked. "Sure, as long as he doesn't harm my rabbit." Syaoran replied. "Don't worry, he wont." She said. "Okay then, see you in a bit." Syaoran said. They were next-door neighbors.

**LATER**

Sakura finally arrived, she had her cat by her side. ***Knock knock knock***. "Yes? Oh, you're here, please come with me!" Syaoran said answering the door. "So, why did you invite me?" Sakura asked, following Syaoran, up the stairs. "I wanted to show you some thing amazing!" he said running up the stairs. "I want to show you some thing too," She said, holding her cat. "Okay! Were here!" Syaoran said.

"You sure have a big house, it's the biggest in the neighborhood!" Sakura said entering his room. Syaoran took Mokona out of her cage. "Go ahead Mokona!" Syaoran said. "Hello, I'm Mokona, wanna be my friend?" Mokona said. "No way! Kero, go ahead!" "What's up, I'm Kero, and sure, I'll be your friend!" Syaoran was speechless.

Moments later, "So, both our pets can talk? That's weird!" Syaoran shouted, while unaware that his dad was right by the door. "Syaoran, are you okay? Did you bump your head on something?" His dad asked. _Oh man! Shouldn't have done that! I know!_ "I fell off my bed earlier!" He said in a flash. "Do you want me to bring you an ice pack?" he said in concern. _Why did I just lie to my dad?!?! Now he's worried! I've got to think more, there's no time! _"I'm fine," He said. "Maybe I should take you to the doctor later," His dad said, leaving the room.

"Oh man!" Syaoran said bonking himself on the head. "Did you really fall of your bed?" Sakura asked. "No," Syaoran said, looking down. "Now I have to go to the doctor for no reason. I can't believe I just lied to my dad," Syaoran said in disappointment of himself. "It's okay, Syoaran! I'll just go prove to him that I can talk!" Mokona said. "Yeah, me too!" Kero said after. "Wait!" Sakura and Syaoran said together.

Syaoran and Sakura had a quiet discussion, while Mokona and Kero were playing Monopoly. "Okay, We've agreed that We'll take you down stairs and show my dad that you can actually talk, I'll take punishment for lying," Syaoran announced. "Mokona wants Syaoran to take me to your dad, but by my self!" Mokona said. "Is that okay with you two?" Syaoran asked Kero and Sakura. "Sure," They said together.

Syaoran did as he was told. "Um, dad?" Syaoran asked. "Yes?" Syaoran pulled out Mokona. Mokona started to float and to glow, "Forget what Syaoran said about falling and talking animals!" her ears twitched twice, then his dad dropped to the ground. "DAD! MOKONA, WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?" Syaoran said running over to his dad. "He'll be out for five minutes. This is a good time to go back to your room, before he wakes up," Mokona answered calmly.

His dad woke up five minutes later, just like Mokona said. _Thank goodness!!!!_ Syaoran thought. "Mokona wants an apple!" Mokona said. Jumping onto Syaoran's head "Okay, I'll be right back" he said, getting up. "Mokona wants to come!" she said jumping up and down on Syaoran's head. "Alright, but don't talk," "Mokona wont say a word!"

Syaoran returned moments later. Mokona was munching on the apple, still on his head, he didn't seem to mind. "Should we tell Fai, Kurogane, Ryu-o, and Tomoyo?" Sakura asked Syaoran. "They'd probably think we're crazy.

***Ring Ring!! Ring Ring!!*** (Sakura) "Hello? Onii-san? Now? I- Please? _sigh _Alright," "Problem?" Syaoran said curiously. "No, Onii-san wants me home, dinners ready." "Well, I guess I'll see you at school, then," Syaoran said disappointedly. Sakura kissed him on the cheek. (Major blush) "S-sakura?" Syaoran said, red as a tomato. "I, uh, I gotta go!" She dashed out the door, holding Kero.

(Singsong) "Syaoran and Sakura Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! First a kiss, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!!!" Mokona teased, dancing on Syaoran's head. "S-sakura, I-I," Syaoran was so shocked that he didn't say another word to his dad or Mokona.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

(1): People really are born with that. It really IS a birth defect. :(

OKAY this is seriously the FIRST fan-fic I've ever typed.


	2. MOKONA'S MINI STORY

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!!!!**

**I'd make a shoutout to Alasforme, cuz they left a bad comment, they stink! They coulda had told me if it was good or not, but NO, I HATE KURO/FAI, STINKEY!!!! YOU GOTTA PROBLEM?!?!!?**

**ALSO, thanks, Wonton-Chan, for commenting on all my stories! But sadly, I wont continue any stories. I'm very sorry.**

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**PRESENTING!!!! MOKONA'S MINI-STORY!!!!!**

................................................................................................pickles.........................................................................................................................

"PUU!! Welcome to planet Mokona!" Mokona, our beloved manjuu. "Today, I'm going to tell you a story!"

"Moko-chan! Where are You?!?!" Sakura called. "NOT NOW! I'M BUSY!!!" Mokona shouted. "Okay!" Mokona cleared its throat. "It's called Strawberry Chronicle!"

Mokona started dancing, then called Syaoran, Sakura, Kurgz, and Fai. "Ok!! Let's get started." She looked at them, then got mad, "Why aren't you in costume?!" They all blushe, cep for kurgz and fai just laughed. "Mokona, do really have to wear those?" Syaoran asked. "YUP!!!!! OR I'LL ANNOY YOU ALL WITH THE POWER OF A GILLION EVIL BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!" Everyone sweatdropped and ran to change clothes.

MOMENTS LATER

Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and yes, even Kurgie, came back dressed as strawberries.

Kurogane: I feel stupid.

Fai (who was, for some reason in a bad mood today): You look stupid.

Sakura: Fai-san, are you feeling okay?

Fai: (glares evily at Sakura)

Syaoran: (grares twice as evily at fai)

Fai (Under his breath): little brats.

Syaoran: WHAT?!?!?!

Kurogane: He's madder than me.

Mokona: Is that even posible?

Fai: I WILL EAT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mokona (running): apparanty, he skipped breakfast.

Kurogane: I have pie in my Ferarie.

Syaoran: Are you gonna let him eat it or throw it at him?

Kurogane: You'll see.

Syaoran: I don't really care.

Sakura: Me neither.

Mokona: hurry, Kuro-tan!!

5 MINUTES LATER

Kurogane: I got the pie.

Mokona: 'bout time!

Kurogane: (Gives Fai pie). (Rhymies!)

Fai: (Takes piece.)

(Halfway through eating the pie, kurgie through it in Fai's face, which led to his demise and everyone cowering in the corner from his wrath.)

END.

* * *

**I LIKE PICKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but I have plushies!**

**Sorry I havnt upsated in so long, I'v been working on another continuing fanfic (3 at once :P).**

**ALSO: My group of friends are the tsubasa cast, but this has only factes. We're Syaoran (me & another freiend (Who are the tallest)), Fai (second shortest) , Kurogane (The shortest in my group), and Sakura (Third shortest). I got this cuz I gave them the character quiz on the character guide.**

**Since my friend and I are both Syaoran, I'm inserting Syaoron, Syaoran's older twin brother.**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Syaoran's alarm had been going off for a half-hour. Finaly, he opened his drowsey eyes to look at the time, "I'm late!" He shouted. He didn't want to be late today, it was _'Take-your-pet-to-school day'_. "Puu~! Dont forget Mokona!" His pet bunny had shouted. He got down-stairs to hear pounding on the door. He looked through the peep-hole to see a very angered Ryu-o, and his Chihauhau, killer. Syaoran opened the door, then walked out, nonchalauntly. "You're late." Ryu-o said bluntly. "Race you to school." Syaoran said with a grin.

They darted from Syaoran's front yard. About a block away from the school, Syaoran, who was in the lead suddenly stopped, and made a weird face.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Syaoran?"

"…"

"DUDE?!?!?"

"_Achoo~!_"

"Gasundheit" (or however that's supposed to be spelled)

They got to the front of the school, where they met up with Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and their pets.

"Who's black cat is that?" Ryu-o asked, pointing to a small kitten.

"Kuro-myuu~!" Fai Shouted, dodging Kurgie's powerful blow.

"I brought my Cat, Kero" Sakura said.

"Hyuu~! I brough my moniter lizzard!" Fai said.

Everyone looked at Fai weird. "What?" "Arn't moniter lizards poisinous?" Syaoran asked, a good 5 feet away from Fai. (The only one who actually has one of these pet is kurgie and her cat, Dot com). "Yeah, but I feed her grapes, she's not poisonos."

They started talking, since it was 30 minutes till the bell rang for homeroom. Everyone stoped talking all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked unaware of why everyone was looking behind him.

"Boo~!" A boy with the same eyes, hair, and everything else as Syaoran.

"Ahh!" Syaoran jumped. "Syaoron?"

"The one and only~!"

They hugged (c'mon, you know it'd be cute if two Syaoran's hugged, and I'm just entering Syaoron.).

"He's your brother?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, We've been separated since we were seven!" Syaoron answered.

"Hyuu~! Do you have a pet, Syaoron?"

"Yeah, it's Mokona, but I call him Larg." He showed them a black Bunny totally identican to Syaoran's Mokona, but the red spot was blue.

"Freaky." Syaoran said, exposing his Mokona.

"Twin telepothy!" Ryu-o shouted, grinning.

"How old is yours?" Syaoran asked his twin.

"I got it five years ago…"

"Me too…"

**_RIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

The bell demanded that the kids go to homeroom.

Everyone was in the same homeroom. Their homroom teacher, Ms. Tsuki, took role. "Fai?" "Here!" "Kyle" "Yeah" "Kamui?" "zzzzzzzzz." "Wake up, Kamui!" "Huh?" "Ryu-o?" "Here." "Sakura?" "Present" "Syaoran?" "Here." "Syaoron?" "Here."

Everyone looked to see where the identical voice came from.

"They're multipling!!!!!" Kyle shouted, reciving a sharp look from Ms. Tsuki.

"I see we have a new student, young man, care to introduce your self?" Ms. Tsuki asked.

"I'm Syaoron, Syaoran's older brother." Syaoron said with a smile.

"Welcome to our class."

Fai raised his hand to speak. "Yes, Fai?"

"Did you bring a put, Ms. Tsuki?"

"Why, yes I did, here he is!" Ms. Tsuki pulled out a corn snake.

The class gasped (except for Syaoran and Syaoron, who knew it wasn't dangerous).

"Does anyone know what a corn snake is?"

Both Syaoran and Syaoron raised their hands.

"Yes?"

"Corn snakes are constricters, that grow 61 to 182 centameters in length…" Syaoran started.

"… They're usually orange or brownish-yellow with black edged red blotched down their backs…" Syaoron continued

"… Full grown corn snakes feed on larger game such as mice, rats, birds, and bats…" Syaoran continued

"…While younger corn snakes, such as hatchlings, feed on smaller game, such as lizards and tree frogs." Syaoron finished.

"Very good!" Ms. Tsuki declared.

"Hyuu!" Fai shouted, claping his hands.

**_Riiiiing!_**

"Homeroom is over!" Ms. Tsuki shouted.

"What's your first class?" Syaoran asked Syaoron.

"P.E."

"Hey, me too." Syaoran said."Do you know your way around the school?"

"A little." Syaoron had a thought. "Hey, can I see your schedual?"

"Yeah."

Syaoron examind the schedual, then said halfheartedly, "We have all the same classes…"

"Are you seriouse?" (there are twins at my school and they hate being together, and they have assigned seats right next to each other in Gym.)

**_Riiiiiiiing!!!!_**

"We're gonna be late!"

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Well, I decided to do this at random. Also, SyaorAn means "Small wolf" SyaorOn means "Smal dragon" (which os kinda confusing, cuz I thought ryu ment dragon).**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own notin'! So don't kill me!**

**Kurogane: Why not?**

**Tarah: Cuz you will pay if you try.**

**Kurogane: (tries to chop off Tarah's head)**

**Tarah: (dodges) YOU DEFY THE POWER OF THE TSUKI COOKIE?!?!?!**

**Kurogane: The wha?**

**Tarah: DIE!!!!!!!!**

**Kurogane: (screams like scared little girl)**

**Tarah: Did you get that, Fai?**

**Fai: Yup, let's post this on Youtube!!!**

**Thanx, Tsubasa Freak, 4 clearing my confusion!**

**A/N: this chapter is made up.**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Syaoran and Syaoron walked to the Gymnasium.

"Do we have to dress for P.E.?" Syaoron asked Syaoron.

"No."

"Good…"

"Why?"

"No reason…"

Syaoran thought about what he ment by that, but couldn't think of anything. He just let it go to the back of his mind.

They got to the Gymnasium.

"Okay, Who's Syaoron?" Coach Gomez asked (or yelled).

"Me." Syaoron raised his hand.

"Here is my syllabus (a paper that has class procedures and regulations, which has to be sighned by student and student's leagal guardian)"

"Thanks."

"You may sit out today, seeing as you are new."

"Kay."

They started working on basketball drills.

'_That looks fun._' Syaoron thought. (not sarcastecly)

After 45 minutes, P.E. was over.

"Do you know where the math room is?" Syaoran asked Syaoron.

"No."

"Ok, then follow me."

They got to the math room, and their teacher called role.

"Fai?" "Hyuu~!" "…Kamui?" "Here." "Kurogane?" "Here." "L" "Here" "Matt?" "Here…" "Mello?" "Here" "Near?" "Here" "Ryu-o?" "Here" "Sakura?" "Here." Syaoran?" "Here." "Syaoron?" "Here." "Subaru?" (Sazuki Honda Civic, lol) "Here."

"Everyone's here!" Mr. Seshiro shouted.

'_Finally someone doesn't shout that I'm the new kid._' Syaoron thought.

As if knowing he thought this, Mr. Seshiro shouted, "Who's Syaoron?"

A bit irritated, Syaoron raised his hand. (_twitch twitch_)

"Today we will learn Rays" Mr. Seshiro said (with that gay smile, no wonder he remembered Syaoran, ugh).

Everyone groaned. (_twitch twitch_)

"Okay" Mr. Seshiro started explaining how to wright and figure out rays.

Everyone was taking notes. Syaoron was taking notes, but he wasn't listening.

After a very slow 45 minutes, the bell rang. Everyone cherred.

"Don't forget your homework!" Mr. Seshiro shouted.

They had Science next.

Once again, Syaoron was aknowleged. (_twitch twich_)

"Today we are doing an experiment." The teacher, Mr. Yuna said. "Put on your smocks and safety goggles." Everyone did as they were told.

"Alright, let's go outside."

Outside

"First, put the suger in the glass." Check.

"Next, put 4 drops of sulfuric acid into the vile of sugar" Check.

"Now, observe."

The sugar turned liquid, then it turned green, then brown, blue, navy ble, then finally black.

"No one smell this, it releases a toxic gas. You may fell the bottom of the beaker."

Everyone felt it, it was warm, despite the cool breaze of late fall.

After the time they ovserved it and the 30 minutes it took to get from green to black, class was over.

(I'm skipping to the end of the day, cuz this is getting boring, I thank the loyal readers who got up to this point.)

Everyone got their stuff.

"Only math homework." Syaoran mumbled to himself. "Do you have a place to stay?" He asked his twin.

"Your dad said I could stay with you guys."

"You talked to my dad?"

"He's the one who invited me to stay."

"He didn't tell me."

"He wanted to surprise you."

"Why?"

"…"

"How come you keep acting weird?"

"…"

"Tell me."

"…"

"Come on, we're brothers."

"I'll tell you, but not in public"

"Hm?"

"On the way home."

"Ok."

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

what could be Syaoron's secret, find out in the next chapter! I promise, it'll be strange!

**A/N: major wrighter's block for this chapter. :( but i has a few good ideas for the next. NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE GRAPHIC, SO dont forget the popcorn :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. So, I'm going to talk to CLAMP about including something.**

**CLAMP seceratary: Please wait for CLAMP to call you in.**

**Tarah: NO!!!!!**

**CLAMP seceratary: Security!!!!!!**

**Kurogane: YOU AGAIN?!**

**Syaoran: Hi, Tarah.**

**Tarah: Hi, Syaoran.**

**Kurogane: WTF? You know each other?**

**Syaoran: Yeah, she's the auther of this fan-fiction.**

**Tarah: And as auther, for yelling at me, YOU SHALL SUFFER IN THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**Syaoran: *Whispers something to Tarah.***

**Tarah: At least a little?**

**Syaoran: Ok.**

**Kurogane: What?**

**Tarah: You're lucky Syaoran can help you out of a tough situation.**

**Kurogane: What?**

**Tarah: *evil laugh* Let the chapter begin.**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Syaoran and Syaoron were walking home, silently. Until Syaoran broke the silence, "What were you going to tell me?" he asked, his brother, who responded in a sigh. Then said, "Before you start telling your friends about weird things you've witnessed, and before Kurogane gets suspicious about me-" he was cut off by his brother, "How did you know Kurogane-Senpai gets suspicious of people?"

"That's what I'm going to explain," Syaoron answered, "When we were separated, the home I went to was going to be brought down, so they took me back to the orphanage, then I got adopted be a scientist, who never revieled his real name. He started doing experiments on me…" He cringed as he reminiced the seven years of torture. "Eventually he actually started treating me like a human, instead of a lab mouse."

"This still doesn't explain everything." Syaoran said.

"I'm getting to that!" His brother said, angrily, "He started messing with my DNA, And after about a year, he had altered what I am. (not gender!) Now I'm a G.A.H." He finished (or did he?)

"A 'gah?'" Syaoran asked.

"Genetictly Altered Human, well, that what he called it."

"Do you have speacial powers?"

"I can fly" He answered, wondering if his brother would fall for it.

"Really?!"

"No."

"Seriously, do you?"

"I can read peoples minds, and see their personalities; by the way, don't spend to much time with the (gay) math teacher, he has two personalities."

"What am I thinking?"

"You're wondering if our rabbits are okay in our back-packs"

"Woah." Syaoran said, for his brother had known exactly what he was thinking.

"You're rabbit can talk?" Syaoron asked his brother.

"Can yours?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too."

"Where's you old guardien?"

"When they found out what he was doing to me, they asked me if I had any family, so, I told them about you, and they traced you're 'dad'. They talked with him and he agreed to adopt me."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm getting to that… They sent him to jail for 20 years."

"Jail?"

"Yeah, for abuse of a minor."

"Well, were home."

Syaoran got out his key, and opened the door.

"After you, bro." Syaoran said to his brother.

He walked in, only to find the room dark, and empty; Syaoran slid his hand in and turned on the light.

"SURPRIZE!!!!" Everyone yelled, surprizing both of the twins.

"Did you know about this?" Syaoron whispered to his brother.

"No."

"Hyuu! We all got E-mails telling us to get here before you guys after school!" Fai blurted out.

"You wernt supposed to tell them, idiot." Kurogane scolded.

Fujitaka put a pointy hat with a big puff ball on Syaoron's head.

"Thanks…" He said, bluntly.

"Hey." Syaoran said, making his brother turn around toward him, as he did this, Syaoran shoved a piece of cake in his brother's face.

"I _did_ know about it." He said, grinning.

Syaoron wiped the cake anf frosting from his eyes, then shoved it in Syaoran's face.

"Very funny, boys." Fujitaka said, chuckling.

"F-" Fai attempted to yell 'food fight' but was cut off by Kurgie, covering his mouth.

"Tag!" fai said, putting frosting on Sakura's face.

"Eh? Oh." Sakura said, snapping out of her day dream.

"Tag!" She said, putting more frosting on Syaoran.

Everyone scrambled, joining the game (yes, even kuro-puu!).

Syaoran statred chasing his brother, then triped. (heh, heh) He got up, then chased him again, then tagged him.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**yeah, MAJOR WRIGHTERS' BLOCK; if anyone has ANY ideas for the next chapter, PLEASE tell me.**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! :(**

**Easter fic, late easter fic. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO EMBRACE MY RELIGION! HA! If u don't like it, too bad. You should embrace YOUR religion too! If you don't have one………… well, that YOUR problem.**

**This chap. takes place in spring, after winter and fall, so Syaoron has adjusted from the big change in his life, smiles all around!**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

(3:00 A.M.): "Ooh~! Mokona cant wait for Syaoran and Syaoron to wake up and find their easter baskets from EASTER BUNNY MOKONA!!!" Mokona shouted as it hid the two baskets (that were 4 times its size) in two diferent places.

(8:00A.M.):

Wiping his eyes, Syaoran asked the bunny, "Mokona, what are you doing up this early?" Mokona replyed, "Don't you know what day it is?" After a few seconds of pondering, Syaoran came up with the answer, "Easter?"

"Yup!"

"I still don't get why you're up…"

"I hid you and your brother's basket! I'm moko-cotton-chan!" (- like peter cotton tail, AKA Easter bunny)

"…Okay then, do you want me to wake Syaoron?"

"Mokona will do it!"

(In guest bedroom/Syaoron's current bedroom):

Mokona jumped on Syaoron's bed, landing next to him, in result making him stir.

"_How am I going to do this…_" Mokona thought. "_GOT IT!_"

She backed up, then sped head-first into his back.

"Ahh!" Syaoron woke up alright, and found mokona dazed.

"Ahh~ Mokona's Dizzy~!" Mokona said.

"Did the rabbit just talk?" Syaoron asked to no one in particulare.

Just then, Syaoran walked into the room, for he heard a shout.

"Uh-oh… you're dreaming!" He said, hiding behind the door.

"No I'm not."

"Y-Yes you are, you fell off your bed and his your head super hard!"

"I did?"

"Yes, now go back to sleeping inside your dream!"

Syaoron shruged and went back to sleep.

Syaoran tip-toed over to Mokona, got her, then left the room.

Once out of the room, he scolded mokona, "Mokona, what gave you the idea to ram your head into his back?"

"Mokona did!"

"I know you did, why?"

"No, not Soel Mokona! Larg Mokona!"

"Who's Larg? I know you're Soel"

"Larg Mokona is the other Mokona, your brother's Mokona!"

"He did?"

"Yeah, he's laughing at me now." Mokona then made a sad face, so Syaoran hugged her.

"Yay! Mokona likes hugs!"

"I cant believe I actually fooled him though, I thought it'd be harder."

"You didn't fool me," They heard behind them, "I fooled _you_."

"Did see what happened right now?" Syaoran asked turning a bit pale.

"Yup, all of it."

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"Not if you don't tell anyone about Larg." He said, showing his black bunny, "Hi, everyone!"

"Hey, since both of you are up, go look for your easter baskets!" Soel Mokona shouted/Whispered.

After 20 minutes of searching, Syaoron found his black wraped easter basket in a pantry in the kitchen; While Syaoran found his 4 minutes after that, in the sink in the bathroom near his bedroom. When he found it, he got a glimpse at himself that seemed unusual, so he looked again…

(Downstairs):

Syaoron was talking to the Mokona's about where he used to live, then they heard a scream, coming from upstairs.

(Upstairs):

Fujitaka, Syaoron, and both Mokonas went over to where the scream was heard, the bathroom near Syaoran's bedroom.

"MY EYE TURNED BLUE!!!" Syaoran yelled, when he turned to then, they saw it was the truth, his right eye had changed from amber to blue, over night.

"Do you see differently out of them?" Syaoron asked.

"_Weeeell_, I cant see out of my right eye, I never could."

"Really?"

"It's true, when I adopted him, he kept bumping into walls and poles, but now he's got it under control." Fujitaka added, with his usual smile.

(later that day):

*RIIIIING* Syaoran picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Syaoran-kun! Do you and your brother want to come to the movies with us?" Fai asked on the other line.

"Umm, I night not be able to, but lte me ask my brother, excuse me for a minute," Syaoran put the phone on the table, "Nii-san, do you want to go to the movies with everyone?"

"If you go, then yes," then he added, "And by if, I mean you're going too." He said with a smirk.

"I cant!"

"If you don't go out now, you'll never go later. And if you refuse I'll make you go." His brother said with a totally seriouse face.

"You're kidding"

"Does this face look like I'm kidding?"

"No…" Syaoran sighed and picked up the phone, "Fai-san?"

"Yes~?"

"Both of us are coming."

(Even later that day):

Fai, Sakura, Kurogane and Ryu-o were standing outside the movie theater (Cinema) talking. "It's getting hard to tell them apart, what do you suppose we do, Kuro-Puu?" Fai said, dodging Kurogane's fist, so instead of him hitting Fai, he hit Ryu-o, who was standing next to fai. "Ow, hey!" Ryu-o and Kurogane then has a glaring contest.

"How do we tell them apart?" Fai repeated, stopping the glaring contest.

"Hi, guys!" Syaoron shouted.

"Oh, that's how." Fai said noticing Syaoran's different colored eyes.

Ryu-o, the shame-less of the group, just flat-out asked/blurted out, "What happened to your eye?" He then got hit in the head by Kurogane. "What was that for?!"

"Aww, Kuro-Puu is defending his son!" Fai blurted out.

"Shut up! I'm not his dad!"

"Well, being the two oldest, you're the dad and I'm the mom~!"

"That is so gay…" Ryu-o said, this time he didn't get hit.

"What movie are we seeing?" Syaoran asked trying to change the very akward moment.

"Attak of the zombie ligers!!" Ryu-o shouted.

"What's a liger?" Syaoron asked.

"A mix between a lion and tiger." Syaoran answered.

"Isn't that movie rated R?" Sakura asked.

"Only for gore!" Ryu-o said smiling.

"Plus, you can sit next to Syaoran, I'm sure he'll comfort you!" Fai said, pushing him closer to Sakura, then he scooted back next to his twin.

"How do we get in, Fai and Kurogane would probly be able to get in, but not us." Syaoron said.

"That's why we sneak in!" Ryu-o Said.

"Oh yeah, you never answered Ryu-Mu's question, Syaoran-kun!" Fai said.

"Ryu-mu?" Ryu-o said, glaring.

"It sounds better!" Fai said, putting on a bigger smile.

"I'm not sure what happened, when I woke up, it was blue."

While Syaoran told him this, his brother thought for a while, then he knew exactly why his brother's eye had changed.

_.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

**CLIFF HANGER! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had no idea what to put, so I waited till an idea hit me while I was half-asleep!!! Anyone who wants to try and guess why syaoran's eye changed, be my guest, or you can give me an idea for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own nutin… **_**italic!!!!!!!**_** Normal. :)**

**I'm not uploading any new chapters for my story "Window" untill I get review!!!!!! :(**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Well, have a plan yet, genious?" Syaoran asked Ryu-o.

"Hold on, I'm thinking!"

"You've been thinking for 35 minutes! …36…37"

"I GET IT!"

"Good thing we can 2 hours early~!" Fai said.

"I got it!" Ryu-o said, "Just follow my lead!"

They walked up to the ticket couter, "Two tickets for 'Attak of the zombie ligers' Please" Fai said, with is never fading smile.

"Here you go, have a nice day." The ticket counter boy said.

"Four tickets for 'Attak of the zombie ligers' Please" Ryu-o said smiling, then glared at by everyone, including Sakura.

"Here you go, have a nice day." The ticket counter boy said, smirking. When they were out of ear-shot he muttered, "They wont last 5 minutes"

(In the Move):

"_Oh, are you sure this is a safe place to hide?"_

"_Of course, Dear, the ligers will never find us in this steak house."_

_KABAM!!!_

"_Oh, no! They're here!"_

"_How did they find us?!?!"_

_CHOMP,*__**BLOOD GUSHES EVERYWHERE**__*_

"_NO! Gary, WHYYYY!!!!!!!!???????"_

"Ugh." Kurogane whispered to himself.

"Gmmp" Fai was ready to throw up.

"Cool" Ryu-o whispered.

"Fake, boring" Syaoron was really uninterested.

"Ew" Syaoran whispered.

"Eep!" Sakura squeeled quietly as she hid in Syaoran's arms, which made him blush violently.

"_No, don't come closer!!!"_

_RAAAAAWR!!!! CHOMP CHOMP!!! "NO, I NEVER GOT TO-" *__**BLOOD GUSHES EVERYWHERE**__*_

"Sick…"(kurogane)

*Throws up in popcorn*(Fai)

"Not cool"(Ryu-o)

"Still boring…"(Syaoron)

"Oddly familiar…"(Syaoran)

"Eeeeeeeeep!" Sakura once again hid in Syaoran's arms, more blushing.

(After very gory movie):

Kurogane was grossed out; Fai was sick to his stomach; Ryu-o was impressed; Syaoron was happy the bordom was over; Syaoran was still pondering why it was so familiar; Sakura was shaking and clingin to Syaoran's side; Syaoran was blushing maddly.

Kurogane walked hom by himself, as did Fai and Ryu-o, however, _lucky_ Syaoran got to take hom a shaking Saukra to her older brother, while Syaoron followed close behind, smirking at how his brother was always so nervous around Sakura.

"Oi, wud'ya do to her?!" Touya yelled/asked Syaoran, while holding him by his shirt.

"N-Nothing!!!" Syaoran pleaded.

"Then why is she shaking?!?!?"

"Leave him alone, snake." Syaoron said, coming in behind Syaoran.

"Who's the snake, Gaki?"

"At least I'm not a Teme; c'mon Syaoran, we're leaving, see ya Sakura." Syaoron said, then he grabbed his twin's hand and walked off.

"Touya, you meanie!!" Sakura yelled, now free from the shock of the movie.

"I think I like that other kid, he's hot nerve, _unlike that spineless little-_"

"TOUYA!!!!!" (Yes!!! Touya is spineless!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry touya fangirls and boys)

(On the walk to Syaoran's house):

"Thanks for defending me back there, I don't know how I would explain it to Touya." Syaoran told his brother.

"I couldn't let some old guy bully my little brother!" Syaoron said, putting his hand on Syaoran's head and messing up his hair (like its not messy enough:D).

* * *

_"Kyle, have you gotten any information about our little… escapee?" A tall, old, cleff-chinned man asked the young Kyle._

_"Yes, Master, he's staying with local resident Fujitaka, and adopted son Syaoran."_

_"Might they be twins?"_

_"As always, you are right, wise master."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"His brother recently had a reaction to being around his brother, resulting in his eye turning blue."_

_"Good, all is going as planed." The man said, prior to his eveil laugh._

_"You are dismised, Kyle."_

_"Thank you, master Reed."_ (can you bileive I had no intention of turning this into a sci-fi fic?)

* * *

Syaoran and Syaoron were walking home still.

"Hey, Syaoran," Syaoron Said to his brother.

"Yeah?"

"I know why your eye turned blue…"

"Did you do it?"

"Sorta…"

"How?"

"You got it because you're around me too much, being a blood relative, it had a terrible reaction, so, even if your eye could've been saved, it cant now, sorry…"

"Reaction to what?"

"Remember, I told you what Fei Wang- I mean, my old foster dad did." Syaoron stoped himself brfore he could say the dreded name of his old foster father, Fei Wang Reed.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**THANX FOR EVERYONE'S REVIEWS, AS OF APRIL 28, 2009 I HAVE 12 REVIEWS FOR 6 CHAPTERS!!!!! You people don't know how happy I am to know this many people actually think me work is good!!!!**

**CHOCOLATE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Syaoran: Yaay!!!**

**L: Yaaaaaaay!!!!**

**Mello: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!! (crazy)**

**Mokona: Can wa have Sake?**

**Tarah: SURE!!!!**

**Kurogane: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**2 hours later**

**Fai: I'M A PRITTY KITTY CAT!!!!**

**Mokona: MOKONA TOO!**

**Sakura: I' like being a kitty-Meow~!**

**Syaoran: I'm a ninja!!!!! *Hits Kurogane in the head with giant spood***

**Kurogane: I hate you.**

**Tarah: You're my friend too!!!!**

**Kurogane: Why arnt you drunk?**

**Tarah: Cuz I'm smart. :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I own nuthin… Sad, I wish I did.**

Kurogane: Why, you couldn't draw a simple stick figure cartoon in your art class?

**Tarah: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. You're lucky this chapter is going to focus o-**

Fai: *Covering Tarah's mouth* Don't spoil the chapter, Tarah-Chan! :D

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

A few days after the movie, everyone was back to normal, exept Syaoran, who's eye had remained blue.

Meawhile:

"Master, has the time to capture those brats come?"

"Yes, Kyle. We will seize them tonight, so be ready."

"Cirtainly master, I really don't want to miss this!"

"You are excused"

"Thank you, Master." And kyle walked away, while FWR continued laughing evily about the "Reunion" he would have with his "Son", Yes, this would be very intristing.

…i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i…

Everyone was at school, it was a bright Monday morning, a little too bright for Kurogane's taste.

"Why is it so damn bright today?!" Kurogane shouted.

"Why not, Kuro-puu!" Fai said, ignoring (or rather enjoying) the glare he recived.

"Well, theres another half-hour untill the bell rings, what do we do to pass the time?" Syaoran asked.

"Let's play truth-or-dare!" Fai suggested, implying that everyone WILL play.

"Okay," The group said, including Kurogane.

"Okay, I'll go first, Syaoran, truth or dare?"

"Dare…" Syaoran said, regreting it.

"I dare you to… Ah! Go and poke Kurgie in the stomach!!" Syaoran looked at him bewildered, then at Kurogane… what a terrible choice.

"A-Ano, Kurogane-San?"

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"Eh-heh, I'll leave this one to my brother…" Syaoran said, hiding behind his brother.

"Wait, what?!" Syaoron shouted, snapping out of the day dream he'd been having.

"You heard him!" Fai said, smilie getting wider, obviously entertained.

Syaoran and Syaoron looked at each other briefly, then they both stated: "We're out…"

"Fine, _Ryu-o_, you're turn!" Fai said.

"Okay, Kurogane, sing the hamster dance!!!" :D

"Okay," Kurogane said.

"Really?"

"When hell freezes over and rabbits talk." Kurogane said, showing his evil smile.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea…" Fai said, putting his hand over his forehead dramaticly

"You think," Syaoron, Ryu-o and Kurogane all said at once.

"How 'bout we all play 'Laugh'?" Tomoyo suggested, popping up from no where (I hav'nt put her in for ever!).

"What's 'Laugh'?" Syaoran asked.

"Everyone does something silly and everyone else tries not to laugh, if you laugh, you're out."

"Can we smile?" Fai- of course- asked.

"Yes."

"Okay~!" everyone agreed.

"3…2…1!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted, waving a small flag.

Everyone was pondering on how to make everyone else laugh, then Fai shouted, "Cows!!!!!!!!!"

"Eh?" no one laughed.

"Darn," Fai said, making a sad –but obviously unreal- face.

Ryu-o started making strange faces, which got Sakura giggling.

"You're out!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Aw."

"Fai is on crack!!" Ryu-o shouted, this got Kurogane snickering.

"No I'm not!!! I'm high on sugar!!!!" Fai then ran in circles screaming, this got Syaoron laughing, so he tried to hide it be caughing –it failed.

"Out!"

"Hey, can people who are out get people who are in out?" Syaoron asked.

"Hmm, why not!" Tomoyo said.

"Hey, Syaoran," Syaoron told his brother.

"Yeah?"

He whipered into his ear, then Syaoran bursted out laughing.

"I," … "Hate," … "You," Syaoran said between laughs.

"Too bad, your out!"

"Just fai and Ryu-o!" Tomoyo shouted.

"What about you?" Syaoran asked.

"Who said I was playing?" Tomoyo said, smiling.

"So, the two clowns are left. This should be intristing." Kurogane said.

"Well, this should be quick." Syaoron said, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Ryu-o asked.

"Wow, you're more of an air-head that the kid." Kuogane remarked.

"Hey!" Syaoran said.

"The truth hurts," Fai remarked.

"Hey!" Syaoran said again, crossing his arms.

Realizing what was happening, Syaoron remarked, "Listen," He tapped his brother's head, "Did you hear the echo?"

Ryu-o started laughing.

"It worked!" Fai and Syaoron shouted.

"What worked?" Syaoran asked.

"…You really _are_ an air head." Syaoron said, shaking his head (I know it ryhmes!).

***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*** The bell demanded the student come inside.

They all went to their homerooms, after the bell rang they went to English class.

"Hello, class, today you will partner up and do a project." Their teacher, Mrs. Huerta, told them when they were all seated.

"Do we get to choose our partners?" Ryu-o asked.

"No, not since L and Matt partnered up and left Near and Mello to partner up." She shuddered at the reminice of the fight, but we wont get into that.

"What's the project?" Fai asked.

"You will be doing a debate, two sets of partners will go against each other, one supporting a cause, the others protesting it."

"How many teams can we have?" Mello asked.

"Hmm, how many of you are there," She looked through the class, "Oh, you will have 14 teams.

Now then, Fai is partnered with Allen (Walker); Lavi is paired with L; Mello is paired with Kurogane; Matt is paired with Near; Sakura is paired with Syaoron; Ryu-o is paired with Syaoran; Tomoyo is paired with Natalie;…" she went down her list of partners.

"Okay, that's everyone!" She said, "Now, each team will have a subject card, saying what subject they are doing, it will also have a blue word that says 'For' or 'Against' so if you get 'For' then you're job is to support the subject, if you get 'Against' you are not supporting the subject. So, have fun with it, I'll give you this class period to work with your partners on it." And with that, she went back to her desk to grade a few tests.

"So, your girlfriend is paired with your brother." Ryu-o said, with that evil smirk of his.

What he said made Syaoran blush, so he covered his face with his notebook, "She's not my girlfriend, besides, I don't care."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"_Really_?"

"Yes!!!"

"Reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaally?"

"Yes, really!!! Man, I feel sorry for your mom."

"Why?"

"She's stuck with _you_ all day." Syoaran said, snickering.

"Hey!" Ryu-o said, hitting him on the head.

"Ryu-o, no rough-housing!" The teacher said.

"But miss!"

"No buts!"

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

**Sorry for the lasteness, this chap's been ready forever~! :D So, All JTHM Fans, read my story "Shrink!" and tell me where I can find the comic online without buying it, please. :D**


	9. Ending and Epilouge

**DON'T BURN ME TO A CRISP!!! Sorry but this is the last chapter for this story. DISCONTINUED. My apologies. But this is what was supposed to happen:**

_Kyle attacks Syaoran and Syaoron. Fai and Kurger-burger and Ryu-o try to stop him. EPIC FAIL. (Buahahahah) Then they get taken to BUTTCHIN (dun-dun-sploosh!!), they escape for a little while. Sakura is taken hostage. (oh, the clichè) She gets killed. Next syaoran is killed, due to Syaoron's innability to save him. He feels bad. Syaoran is somehow resurected with sakura, Syaoron shouts, "WHAT THE FOOK?!" and they live hapily ever after. THE END._

Epilouge: (I felt bad, ok?) (Syaoran's POV)

_10 years later_

It's been forever since I last saw my twin. I should call him, I thought. My wife came in the room, a man was with her. He was unfamiliar. I got the heavy-duty kitchen knife and hid it behind my back just in case.

"Who's that, Sakura?" Her face was white as snow, she looked very scared.

"I'm Fei Wang Reed." He answered. It was the madman that not only killed me, but my dad too. I paled and dropped the knife. He noticed.

"So, you were gonna stab me, were you?" He asked, his grip on Sakura tightened. He held out a long dagger and held it to her neck. The room was sickeningly tense and quiet. The doorbell rang. No one moved.

It rang again and kurogane's voice was heard, "Hey, kid, I know you're home! Your cars in the fucking drive-way!!"

I stayed in place, not taking my eyes off the man who once again held my wife hostage.

A large thud was heard. Then the sound of splintering wood; Kurogane broke down my door, AGAIN. He better pay for that. "Hey, kid. I know you're in here."

Sakura must have been terrified, she shouted, "KUROGANE-SAN!!!"

The dagger sunk into her soft skin as blood trickled from her neck where the dagger was placed. He looked behind him to see if Kurogane was coming into the kitchen. I took this opening to run as fast as I could and kick him in his face. I got him and he let go of Sakura and drew back.

The dagger flew and hit me in the stomach. I fell.

Kurogane, being a cop, beat him with whatever he could get, like, my families pricless vase, sakura's lamp, our dog. Rest in peace, Mokona II.

"If he dies, you're going on trial for escaping prison, resisting arrest, a hostage, injury to an innocent person, and homocide." Kurogane said.

I was on the floor, bleeding, trying to ignore the pain and stand up, Sakura told me not to. Then I remembered our son, "Where's Watanuki?" I asked, he was named after his great uncle.

"He should be in his room." she answered.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"I'll check." And she sped off.

I waited and she brought him over, I looked at her confused, here I was bleeding maddly, and she brought our 7 year old son every to where I was. He'll be traumatized for life.

"Daddy, are you ok?" the small brown-haired boy asked.

"Daddy's fine, go with your mother to the den and greet the nice peramedics." I said, trying hard not to scare the boy.

"Ok." He walked off like it was an everyday thing that I got stabbed. Weird.

The peramadics took me to the hospital in critical condition. So here I am, they took the knife out and they gave me a pencil and journal, I might die, so I hope I can atleast fini

**The End. Go cry for him now. You wanted me to finish it right? This was planned from the start.**


End file.
